


darling

by justalittlelemony



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Canon Compliant, based more in the netflix series than the book, probably really ooc, the carnivorous carnival, these two had more chemistry in two scenes than olaf and esmé had in two seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelemony/pseuds/justalittlelemony
Summary: Esmé Squalor and Olivia Caliban weren't expecting this from Caligari Carnival.Or my attempt to make a random ship canon.





	darling

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no clue why i felt compelled to write this

“Stay away from my boyfriend, or I don’t know what I’ll do.” Esmé’s eyes flick down towards Madame Lulu’s lips.

_Oh, her lips._

She knows those lips. The lips that had pulled her so, so close in the village. The lips that whispered the location of the sugar bowl as she handed the keys to the jail over.

The lips of Olivia Caliban.

She had been staring at her lips too long. Olivia’s eyes dance around, confused, finally landing on Esmé’s lips. “Wha-”

Esmé cuts her off with a kiss.

_What are you doing? She’s a volunteer! She’ll betray you in a heartbeat!_

Olivia kisses her back.

 

* * *

 

This was not what Olivia had planned to do in the time that Olaf was gone.

But, here she was, laying in the arms of the one and only Esmé Squalor.

Olivia… isn’t sure how to feel about this.

On one hand, it’s Esmé Squalor, Count Olaf’s girlfriend, and considered one of V.F.D.’s most dangerous enemies. Working with her at all has to be an insult to Jacques’ memory. And Olivia slept with her.

But on the other hand, it’s _Esmé_. And… Olivia thinks she might be in love with her.

Esmé stirs in her sleep. Olivia knows that she should wake her. Olaf would be back soon. Who knows what would happen if he caught them together?

_Holy shit, I slept with Esmé Squalor._

Olivia slowly moves Esmé’s arms, doing her best not to wake her. Finally free, she slides off of the bed and walks towards the pile of clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor hours earlier.

_I’ll get her up after I’m dressed._

“Darling?” Olivia turns to see Esmé rubbing her eyes, her hair sticking up in multiple directions. Olivia falls a little more in love. She turns back around, focusing on putting her dress on.

“You need to go.”

“What?” Esmé sounds hurt. Olivia bites her lip.

_We can’t be together. We can’t._

“Olaf will be back soon. You need to go.”

_Please don’t make this harder than it has to be._

“When will I see you again?” Olivia heard Esmé climb off the bed.

_Never. We can’t see each other._

“Probably when Olaf comes back.”

_Just put your clothes on and leave!_

“But when will _I_ see you again?” Olivia turned, her face inches away from Esmé’s.

_You won’t. You can’t._

“Tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“What if we just ran away?” Olivia asks.

“Hmm?”

Olivia cuddles closer to Esmé. “You and me, go anywhere else. Anywhere but here.”

_Anywhere but near Olaf._

“And what about V.F.D., darling?” Olivia thinks for a second. Would she leave V.F.D. for Esmé?

_No._

“Nevermind,” she says quietly, “It was just a thought. A hypothetical.”

She didn’t see Esmé’s disappointed look.

 

* * *

 

 

_I want whoever is chosen to throw Madame Lulu into the pit._

Her own words ring loud in her head, laced now with guilt, a fairly unusual emotion for Esmé.

It was a good thing the freaks were still awake. Esmé had waited until Olivia had fallen asleep to put her plan in motion. Part of her wishes that she could take it back, that she could go back to the freaks and tell them that it was a joke.

But she doesn’t.

_What if we just ran away?_

She would. Esmé would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

Which is why Olivia has to go.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for volunteering.” Olaf smiles and throws the knife down, cutting the rope. Olivia screams. Her eyes look towards Esmé as she falls to the lions.

Esmé watches.


End file.
